


Undertale Redemption - A Good Time

by Coykoi89



Series: Undertale - Redemption [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Frisk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frisk is a freak, Headcanon, Honeymoon, Married Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex..., again why is ectopenis a tag?, can be considered canon to my personal work, how many times can i include the word sex??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coykoi89/pseuds/Coykoi89
Summary: In case the tags didn't tell you anything, this is Frisk and Sans' honeymoon scene.  Please see Chara and Papyrus' honeymoon scene for additional comments.  For those who HAVEN'T read the story *some spoilers*:  Frisk and Sans are in a healthy and loving relationship.  They trust each other completely and Sans for a very honest reason, has swapped half of his own monster soul for Frisk's human soul so they can feel each other's pain, pleasure, emotions, and desires.  They cannot read each other's thoughts, however, Sans can find Frisk no matter where she might be lest he's drunk.  Then he can't find his ass with two hands, a compass, and an assmap.





	Undertale Redemption - A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> If at any point in time you feel like you missed something with either honeymoon scene, I suggest you read the whole story. Or at least the wedding chapters. This is a continuation of what I left out of the main story. Also, these pieces are a thank you to everyone who got it to 1000+ hits. I might do something special if I can get to 5000+ hits. Comments are welcome. I'm not proofreading this so, feel free to point out anything that needs correcting. *Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters to Undertale. All affiliated characters belong solely to Toby Fox. Also, both characters depicted are 18+.

Frisk landed on her husband with an audible 'Oomph!'  "I didn't mean to kick you into the floor.  Forgive me?"  Frisk smiled down at him.

"Heh!  Of course I do, sweetheart.  I should know by now ya kick when you're bein' tickled.  I have to say though, I'm not sorry for the view..."  He reached up with his left hand and squeezed her breast.

"Ah!  Sans!" Frisk moaned tilting her head back.

"You're so beautiful, Frisk, and you're _all mine_ , heh heh."  Sans moved his other hand to play with her clit.  He stroked the fleshy ball through her panties using his thumb.

"Sans!  Please, can we move back to the bed?" she whimpered.

"Depends.  Are ya gonna knock me off again?"

"Alright smart-ass, we can do it in the floor like a couple of animals if you want to.  I don't care anymore; I just want you to finally fuck me."  Frisk moaned into his sternum as she slumped over.

"Damn, baby, you're wet.  You really want it that bad, huh?"  Sans had pushed the thong of fabric aside and rubbed her slick vulva being careful not to push in yet.

"Umnm, yes!  I do!  You _know_ I do.  Oh gosh, Sans!!"  Frisk sucked in a sharp breath as he pushed the distal of his middle finger in and circled her clit with his thumb.  She leaned back catching herself on his femurs.  He had gone from sensual and teasing her with light kisses down her body to full on foreplay.  He wasn't shy about it either.

"Want me to go in deeper?" he looked up at her with his cerulean eye casting the whole room in blue.  Frisk found it hard to believe just a few months ago, Chara lost her virginity on the same bed and here she was about to lose hers to the man she loved more than life itself.  She looked down and nodded biting on her thumb.  Sans gave her his characteristically calm smile and pushed his phalanx in deeper but withdrew it a little then pushed as far as a human could.  "I can go deeper but that might not go over so well."  Frisk gasped at him prodding in and out while rolling the nipple he had been playing with.  She had her legs straddled across his ribs giving him a full view of her womanhood.  The warm flesh-color was definitely unique to Sans in his experience, but he rather liked the pinkish colors of human skin.  He listened with a pleased smile as she moaned his name periodically between 'Ah's' and 'Yeah's'.  "Ya must be really enjoying yourself up there.  Would it make a difference if I did this?" he questioned rhetorically as he slid a second finger in.  "You're really fuckin' tight, ya know that?"

" _Sans_ , don't be so lewd.  It's embarrassing."  She covered her blushing face with both hands.

"Embarrassing, huh?  You're the one that just told me I could fuck ya like an animal, sweetheart."  He arched a brow bone at her with that grin.

"That's different- AH!  I wasn't being lewd, I was being honest."

Sans curled his fingers toward him and made the "come hither" motion rapidly while still teasing her clit with his thumb.  "And I'm just bein' honest too.  Give me time - I'm gonna pound the shit out of your tight, wet hole, baby doll.  I'm gonna give ya what you've been beggin' for this whole time.  No more holdin' back tonight.  By the way, those noises you're makin' sound pretty dirty to me, heheh."  Frisk was instinctively grinding into his hand as he stroked her G-spot while yowling into her hands.  Sans reached out with his magic and removed her hands from her face.  "Uh-uh.  I want to hear every noise ya make tonight.  We're alone in this cabin, in the middle of nowhere, and you're gonna sing for me.  Capiche?"

"AH!  Sans!!  I can't hold out any more!!  I'm gonna-"  And just like that Sans stopped and withdrew his hand.  "What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

"Oh, just gettin' ya worked up for the night."  Before Frisk could protest, Sans pulled her down where he could access her clit with his tongue easily.  He glided the tip between her labia and stroked the whole area in a back and forth motion from clit to base tasting her.

"Oh, god!!  Mmmnn!!  Baby, please!!  Please don't stop!!"  He grinned devilishly at her as he sat up just a little rolling her back down toward his pelvic bone.  "Sans!!  Why?!"

"Calm down, baby.  I just realized, I'm still in this monkey suit.  I'm gonna undress real quick and get back to work."  He ran his finger down her jaw and under her chin giving her quick peck before standing up to remove the ensemble.  In no time, he was down to his just his boxers.  She could see the crests of his hips protruding just above the waistline, but that wasn't the _only_ thing she noticed protruding.  A glowing blue bulge added more light to the dark room causing Frisk to shirk away in surprise.  Yeah, she heard all the raunchy details her sister couldn't hold back from sharing (definitely _not_ how she _ever_ wanted to picture her brother-in-law) but it still caught her off guard.  "Wanna get back up on the bed?  That floor can't be comfortable for ya."  Red faced, Frisk nodded and took a deep breath.  Boldly, she crawled to him on all fours and rose up between his patellas grazing the bulge with her nose and mouth.  "F-fuck, Frisk.  Is _that_ how it's gonna be?"  Sans reached down and pulled her up on the bed.  "Now, turn around and sit on my ribs.  I got an idea ya might like."  Frisk obeyed and turned away while straddling his ribs again.  He pulled her back end to where he could easily lick on her wet cunt.

"Ah!!  Baby!!" she moaned.  Sans didn't pause.  Instead he pushed a finger in and pushed down on her sweet spot.  Without words, he bucked his hips toward her face and she knew instantly what he was doing.  She freed his ecto-erection and stroked it gently.  She felt his bones quake under her and realized he didn't have as much poise as he was letting on.  She knew what a blowjob was and knew in theory how to do it, but she had never done anything like this before.  Feeling a bit self conscious, Frisk started with the head of the blue glowstick.  Sucking the air out of her cheeks to make it tighter got a mix between a growl and a moan from him.  This made her smile feeling the vibration against her clit.  She took more of him in and realized he was thicker than he looked.  She tried her best to force all eight inches into her mouth but gagged drooling all over him.

"Oh my god, Frisk... fuck, baby.  Don't hurt yourself."  She looked back with a glower and tried again consciously attempting to not contract her throat around him.  She got farther down, but still choked coughing up a good deal of saliva and precum.  "That's a good look on you, baby doll.  Heh."  Her cheeks flushed a little, still shy with the dirty talk.  That quickly changed when he had her at her peak.

"Baby!!  I'm gonna cum-please don't stop!!" she cried.

"Not yet you're not," he whispered with a wicked grin as he ceased his movements.  In a swift roll, he had her on her back fucking her mouth holding her head in place.  He stuffed as much as he could in without chocking her and filled her mouth with blue, ecto-plasmic cum.  Part of it drooled out and she swallowed the other part.

Frisk looked at him, face dripping with magic, and calmly told him, "Sans, you're killing me.  What the literal fuck?"

"I told ya, darlin'.  I got somethin' planned for ya.  Don't worry, that wasn't the last of my magic.  I still got plenty more.  We're just gettin' started."  He leaned toward Frisk and kissed her prodding his tongue past her lips.  She was too weak to fight him.  Maybe that's what he was doing?  Expending her energy while conserving his so she would bend to his will since she started out so dominant?  'Does that mean he wants me to be submissive?' she wondered.  He explored her mouth feverishly feeling the vibrations on his tongue as she moaned.  He returned it with vibrations of his own using his magic to tease her breast.

"MMPH...mmnmmn, Sans..." Frisk panted.  With that cheeky grin, he turned her around and laid Frisk on her belly.  Using a touch of magic, he rubbed her back a little before moving down to that tight ass he loved to squeeze when no one was looking.  He gave it one good grab with each hand on a cheek.  "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Tryin' somethin'.  Just stay relaxed, sweetheart."  Sans wet his fingers in her slick hole and began to rub the _other_ hole with his now wet finger.

"Oh god, Sans!  You're not thinking about-!"

"Relax, I said.  Don't ya trust me?"

"Mmmm... yeah!...  It's just..."

"Just stay relaxed.  If ya really don't like it, I'll stop.  But, at least try it first."  Frisk, too worked up and drained at the same time to protest laid her head back down on the pillow with a sigh.  She could feel that he was using magic to relax the area and her own juices to lube it.  It was the strangest thing she ever felt when he pressed the distal of his middle finger in, but she couldn't help giving him a sexy moan.  "See?  Don't know 'til ya try.  Want me to continue?"

"Y-yeah... sure..."  She wasn't really sure, but the only way to find out was actually to continue.  She hugged the pillow while he dipped his finger in and out trying to work it in deeper without hurting her.  Frisk let out some sharp howls with each push in except they were from pleasure, not pain.  Soon, Sans had his entire finger in her ass up to the metacarpals gently plunging as he was being extra careful not to hurt her.  "Oh my-Sans!  Ung!!  Can you-Ah!!-do this while fucking me??  Oh my-mmmnnn!!"

"You bet, sweetheart.  Whatever ya want.  'Butt' first, I'm gonna tap that ass."

"Did you really just-EEP!!" Frisk was cut off by the sudden feel of his tip pressed against her ass.  He took aim, and let a glob of blue saliva land right on the bulls-eye and used it to lube up his cock.  He carefully directed the tip into the entrance and pushed.  Being so much more cautious than he ever would with her pussy, he was able to feel her tense up.

"No, no.  Relax, honey, or I might hurt ya.  I'd be very angry with myself if I let that happen.  Help me out a little and calm down, 'k?"  Frisk unwound her shoulders, regulated her breathing and focused on relaxing the wall muscle that controlled her pelvic activity.  Her breathing steadied until Sans had the tip completely in.  She was making the hottest noises he had ever heard someone make during sex which made it difficult for him to control his urge to force more out of her.  He leaned down to rest his weight on her back and massage one of her breasts as her ass put his cock in a vice grip.  "Fuck!  Damn, baby..." he growled gently working it in.

"SANS!  It's not gonna fit!  It's so big, it kind of hurts!"

"Stay calm, love.  It will fit.  And, when it's in completely, that's when the fun starts."  She whimpered and moaned until he was completely submerged into her asshole.  He rocked back and forth steadily still afraid of hurting her, but damn did it feel good having her wrapped around his needy cock.  He'd wanted to fill her ass up with his cum since the night she first tried to fuck him.  Though he wanted to so bad, he just couldn't bring himself to take her innocence away - at least not without knowing she would be around after it was all said and done.  Not that he doubted her feelings for him, but she was only eighteen then and such a fickle creature at the time.  But now, here he was pumping his cock wildly in and out of her ass as she screamed his name repeatedly with each thrust.  "Ya like that, baby?" he panted in her ear.

"YES!!  YES!!  FUCK!  Sans!!!  Please!!-I don't know how much I can take!!  It feels... so different!!  Good, but wrong at the same time!"

"Want me to stop?"

"Hell no!!  AH!!  Sans-baby!!  UNG-UNG-AH!"  Between the friction and his human's mewling, it was too much.  He released into her biting the back of her neck roughly.  She didn't shriek, though.  Frisk let out a pleasurable moan even as he broke the skin.  Thick iron mixed with the taste of determination hit his tongue.  With another thrust his climax was done and he went to heal the damage he'd caused feeling guilty about the bite.  "Don't..." Frisk huffed still breathless.  "Don't heal it.  Let it heal on its own.  I like the idea of being marked by you.  It kind of shows that I belong to you."  Her face was pink as she spoke.

"Heh, well, I belong to you too.  How ya gonna mark _me_?  I only have one HP after all."

"I don't need to mark you.  You're not the one who has to deal with the crazies I do on a daily basis.  I seem to attract the oddest of people, you know?  Maybe if they view me as someone else's territory, they'll back the hell off."

"But, you're not my property, kiddo.  I don't _own_ ya..." he chatted while cleaning up the mess.

"No, but I _am_ yours which means my body is your territory just as much as yours is mine.  We belong to each other, but we don't own each other and many get the two confused so often..."

"Somehow, I think the anti-monster protestors will just find a way to make it into a negative because that's what they do.  But, I give ya props for tryin'."  Sans rolled Frisk over and pulled her into him, but he didn't stop.  He held her up and rolled the both of them over to where he was on his back.  "Now, kitten.  It's _you're_ turn.  I've been workin' my fingers to the 'bone', heh, and what have you done?"  He flashed her a lazy smile.

"Un-believable, Sans.  No!  You leave me hanging three times and get off in _two_ , count 'em, _two_ of my holes and now you want _me_ on top?"

"Yep."  Frisk went to roll off of him but he steadied her in place.  "What ya fail to see, kiddo, is that I just increased my stamina.  I got off twice pretty quickly.  This next round will take a lot more to get me to orgasm which means..." he cleared his throat, " _I can fuck you for hours without stopping._ "  His eye was on fire as he humped against her entrance slowly.  She gasped from her throat as he positioned himself under her.  "Now, I'm gonna let _you_ have control for a little bit until ya feel comfortable enough for me to pick up.  I want to make this as comfortable on ya as possible and bustin' that hymen can be painful, which ya know.  Like I said, the last thing I ever wanna do is hurt ya.  So, I'll let ya dominate me until ya find your comfort zone."

"Aw.  Sans..."  He just gave her his Cheshire grin and put his hands behind his head stretching out under her.  Frisk leaned forward on her knees and held the large member as she rocked back and forth on it until it was wet enough to slip in.  She pushed the tip in and gasped.  Sans reached out to steady her, but quickly decided he was going to play with her too.  He lightly stroked her swollen clit with his thumb causing her to start panting and whimpering again.  She carefully rocked on his pulsing cock feeling the magic emanating from it spread throughout her core.

"Fuck, baby.  You're so fuckin' tight.  Please, fuck me, Frisk..." Sans begged.  Frisk turned pink in the cheeks hearing this.  _Sans_ was pleading for _her_ to fuck him instead?  She froze feeling a shutter in her soul; she didn't know how to react.  She just leaned over and kissed him while sinking farther down him.  His cock was stretching her to her limit.  Frisk let out a whine as it reached her hymen.  Feeling her discomfort and panic run through him, he caught her so she didn't just sit right down and hurt herself.

"I'm good, I'm good..." she panted.  After steadying herself, with Sans' help, she slid down all the way giving a small yelp as the discomfort rose in her core.  Sans acted fast holding her hips to his pelvic bone and bucking into her so that he wasn't sitting idle.  His only focus was to replace the pain with pleasure as quickly as he could.  She fell to her hands in a doggy position and let him thrust into her.  "S-S-AH!  Sans!!  Oh gosh-oh gosh!!"  She started moaning lewdly again as each thrust brought a sensational pleasure she never thought possible.  Once he knew she no longer felt pain, he grabbed her hips and pushed her down on him fully sheathing himself in her.  He rocked her back and forth demonstrating what he wanted.  She adjusted and leaned back on him.  With her hands gripping her hair to keep it out of her face she rolled her hips riding him like she had done this before.  'Guess all those times going out with Chara dancing has paid off...' she mused.  Frisk couldn't hold in her soft moans and gasps as she bounced up and down on his shaft.  Each return to his pelvic bone was received with a growl, grunt, or breathy huff.

"That's it, baby... fuck, yeah... damn, Frisky, where'd ya learn to move like that??  Keep fuckin' me like that..."  He watched her through half orbits as he submitted to her rhythm.  He continued picked up where he left off playing with her clit, though, all he had to do was position his thumb correctly and she could grind on it.

"Sans!!  AH!!  I can't hold out with you doing that!!  Oh god!!"

"I know, baby, just a little more..."  He felt he her walls start to flutter telling him she was close.  He tilted himself so that she would hit her sweet spot on the next few times down.

This sent her over the edge quickly as she screamed, "Sans!! I'm cumming!! Oh gosh!!  Baby, fuck me, please!!  Fuck me while I cum!"

"You got it, sweetheart."  He growled as he started pumping up into her.  Sans wrapped both arms around her back pinning her upper body to his chest while it caused her hips to hike up as if in downward doggy.  He smacked into her hard as his cock made sloppy, wet noises from the grip her wet cunt had on him.  Each thrust pulled his name from her lips and he was in heaven.  As her climax simmered down, she fell on top of him expended from the orgasm.  "Oh, no, don't go to sleep.  I'm not done with ya yet."  His voice was thick as he maneuvered on top of her.  He rolled her onto her right side and straddled her leg.  "I know that took a lot out of ya, so all you have to do, baby, is lay there.  It won't hurt my feelin's any."

"Wh-What are you doing?" she said almost sweetly.

"I told ya, honey.  I'm gonna fuck the shit outta ya tonight.  This time, I'm goin' 'til I cum again.  Remember what ya said about me fuckin' ya like an animal?  Yeah, that."  She half smirked at him still catching her breath.  That was all Sans needed as he swung her leg over his shoulder and dove in.  He pounded into her hard, so hard she didn't moan obscenities, she screamed.  Pleasure mixed with a tinge of pain built in her core.  She _loved_ it; the feel of him hitting the back and it giving like a trampoline.  She couldn't form words, just loud grunts and occasionally his name thrown it.  Somehow, this was hotter than the rapid strings of his name.  He threw himself into her furiously pounding himself against her.  Leaning forward a little, he rubbed his distal phalanx over her asshole and pushed in.

"Sans!!  Holy shit!" she cried.  With the tip of his thumb, he could feel his cock glide in and out through her wall.  Apparently she could tell a difference too as she tried to reposition herself.  He paused momentarily and rolled her back on her stomach and hiked her hips up.  He gently pushed on the small of her back silently telling her to take that position.  Sans slid in much easier this time as he pushed in and down matching her position.  Frisk had a hard time staying like that as she rocked her hips into him slowly rising until she was sitting back on him and bouncing up and down meeting his every thrust.  He buried his face into her neck and bit down again causing her to yelp in surprise.  She leaned back and wrapped her hands around the back of his skull holding on as he rode her hard.  He reached up and grabbed one of her breasts while holding her around the waist aiding in pulling her down on him.  For a long time all that could be heard was the sound of them panting and groaning until Frisk cried, "Aw, Fuck!!  Baby!  Yeah-Yeah!!  I'm cumming again!!  Fuck, yes!!"

"Atta girl... come all over me, baby.  Shit, Frisk...  I think I'm...  Fuck!"  Sans pulled her hips down and bared down while he filled up her remaining hole with his magic.  It may have been an unorthodox way of sharing magic with your spouse, but he enjoyed it just the same.  Dripping with sweat and her husband's cum, Frisk fell right into the pillow gasping and exhausted.  Sans fell next to her and kissed her all over.  Every spot he could reach was marked with an affectionate kiss.  "I love you, Frisk.  You're so good to me..."

"I'm good to you?  Sans, you have always done what you thought best for me.  You have always put me first, even tonight.  You planned this whole thing by yourself to give me the greatest amount of pleasure you could possibly give with the only thought to your own orgasm being whether or not it was too soon.  How am _I_ good to _you_?"

"Honey, who was it that came runnin', sneakin' out their bedroom mind ya, when I had a nightmare because they knew I wasn't okay?  Who was it that has always been by my side when things were rough?  Who has never given up on me besides Pap?  Frisk, you're good to me.  Ya always know how to make me feel like the only monster in the world.  I love ya, baby."

"I love you too, silly skeleton..."  Frisk let out a content sigh and nodded of, rode hard and spent, in the arms of her best friend, her lover, her mate.  Sans kissed her goodnight, exhausted himself, and smiled knowing she was all his and _only_ his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is a little shorter because a lot of teasing and romance already happened in the chapter of the main story and I didn't want to burden anyone who has already read it with redundancy. There is a steamy, non-smutty scene in the main story if ya wanna check out. Hope ya like it and thanks everyone for the 1000+ hits! ^.^


End file.
